Amalavijnana
by Vaynard
Summary: Di tengah kebingungannya menjalani kehidupan kedua, sang Raja Para Ksatria mengalami perjumpaan ajaib dengan seorang gadis dengan Mata Mistik. Pertemuan mereka berdua tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan teori sihir apapun. Tapi, cinta mengalahkan segala logika, bukan? UBW Good End. Arturia Pendragon, Shiki Ryougi. #CrackPairingCelebration.


Sebuah fic untuk CrackPair Challenge.

**Amalavijñāna** berarti "kesadaran diri di tingkat termurni". Sebuah prinsip agama Buddha, merujuk pada kondisi kesadaran diri yang tanpa cela, statis, permanen yang tidak bisa dipengaruhi apapun yang tidak murni, sebuah kesempurnaan. Ini salah satu motif cerita utama di Kara no Kyoukai.

Setting Fate: UBW Good End

Setting Kara no Kyoukai: sebelum Overlooking View

* * *

**Amalavijñāna**

**A Fate x Kara no Kyoukai crossover**

**Fate and Kara no Kyoukai © Nasu Kinoko and TYPE-MOON**

* * *

_Heaven's Feel_. Sebuah sayembara pertarungan sampai mati antara 7 _Master_ – _magi_ (penyihir) pilihan – dan 7 _Servant_ – pahlawan legendaris dari masa lalu – untuk memperebutkan artifak ajaib, Cawan Suci yang bisa mengabulkan permintaan apapun. Karena itu, ritual ini lebih umum disebut sebagai Perang Cawan Suci, _Holy Grail War_.

Sepuluh tahun lalu, Perang Cawan Suci Keempat berkecamuk di kota Fuyuki.

Saber sang Raja Para Ksatria, adalah _Servant_, Roh Pahlawan yang dipanggil untuk mengikuti Perang. Pada _Heaven's Feel_ kali ini, dia bekerjasama dengan klan Einzbern yang dimotori Kiritsugu Emiya sebagai _Master_-nya. Pria dingin yang lebih mirip robot daripada manusia itu, kalau Saber boleh jujur, adalah seorang iblis. Caranya berperang sungguh licik, tidak berperasaan, dan metodikal. Saber merasa muak jika harus berdekatan, apalagi berbicara dengannya.

Mengabaikan itu semua, hari ini mereka terpaksa bekerjasama.

Istri Kiritsugu, Irisviel, yang tengah sakit, diculik _Servant_ lain. Sang suami, dengan kepanikan yang amat manusiawi, akhirnya memberi sebuah perintah pada Saber dengan Mantera Perintah, dia harus mengejar penculik Irisviel. Tanpa berkomentar apa-apa, Saber melaksanakannya... walaupun Kiritsugu memanggilnya sebagai 'boneka' waktu memerintahkannya di seberang ruang dan waktu.

Bahkan di saat kritis seperti inipun, Kiritsugu tidak mau mengakuinya?

Saber mengizinkan bibir cantiknya untuk menyunggingkan senyuman kesal di tengah rasa khawatir yang melanda hatinya. Sekarang ia berada di jalanan sepi pinggiran kota Fuyuki di atas Yamaha V-MAX-nya, setelah pertarungan sia-sia melawan _Servant_ Rider. Jalan itu berkelok-kelok dan amat licin karena hujan rintik-rintik, tapi liukan demi liukan dia lewati tanpa mengurangi kecepatan sedikitpun, teknik mengendarainya ini sudah bukan teknik manusia lagi.

Perasaan panik dan bingung ini samasekali bukan sifatnya. Di masa ia hidup, tidak pernah ia mengkhawatirkan seseorang sampai seperti ini, baru kali ini mengalaminya. Tapi Irisviel, istri _Master_-nya berbeda. Ia adalah _homunculus_, makhluk hasil ciptaan alkimia. Tapi, wanita berambut salju itu lebih manusiawi daripada manusia lain yang ia kenal selama Perang ini. Sehingga, ketika Irisviel ada dalam situasi seperti ini, ia harus menyelamatkannya. Karena kalau tidak... Saber tidak yakin apa ia masih bisa disebut seorang ksatria. Gelar Raja Para Ksatria itu kini menekan pundak kecilnya.

"Irisviel..." Saber tidak tahu, kenapa ia terus memanggil namanya... memangnya dengan itu, bahaya yang akan menimpa Irisviel akan tertunda? Ia mendecak kesal kemudian, pemikiran negatif itu kembali merasuki otaknya. Kini ia memaksa V-MAX menggunakan kekuatan penuhnya terus-menerus, berlari dengan kecepatan melebihi 300 km/jam. Tapi entah kenapa dia tidak juga bisa melihat gemerlap kota Fuyuki, masih di pinggiran kota yang berkelok-kelok.

Jika ini adalah Saber yang biasa, dalam kondisi mental prima, kemampuan Insting-nya akan membuat ia segera menyadari keanehan yang terjadi.

Tapi ia sedang kalut dan bingung, sehingga tidak mendeteksi keberadaan _prana_ yang luar biasa besar di dekatnya. Saat ia menyadari itu, motornya tengah melaju ke arah sumbernya.

"Ah?!" terperanjat kaget, Saber segera menghentikan V-MAX-nya, menciptakan bunyi berdecit yang amat nyaring saat bekas ban motor besar itu membentuk separuh lingkaran. "_Servant_ musuh?!" ia turun dari motor dan memasang baju tempur dan pedangnya, siap menghadapi _apapun_ yang tadi ia deteksi, yang kini hanya berjarak sekitar 20 meter darinya.

Konsentrasi _prana_ yang luar biasa besar. Bukan, daripada besar, ini bisa dibilang... dalam. Seperti ketika kau memandang lautan dari atas kapal kecil, begitulah yang dirasakan Saber sekarang. Kumpulan _prana_ yang tidak terbatas... dan gelap.

Kemudian ia melihatnya.

Seorang gadis kecil berambut sehitam tinta, yang mengenakan kimono berwarna putih. Wajahnya yang memandangi kilau kota Fuyuki di kejauhan, tidak terlihat dari posisi Saber.

_Prana itu berasal darinya._

Bagaimana mungkin? Gadis itu bukan _Servant_, bahkan bukan _magus_... tapi _prana_ yang dipancarkannya JAUH melebihi makhluk apapun yang ada dalam pengetahuan Saber.

Ia menelan ludah, kerongkongannya terasa seperti tersumbat. Rasa takut yang tidak bisa dijelaskan ini membuatnya menggenggam pedang erat-erat, _Invisible Air_ meraung-raung siap dilepaskan.

Siapa... _apapun_ gadis kecil itu, dia bukan manusia biasa!

Mendengar bunyi angin berhembus dari _Invisible Air_, gadis itu menoleh.

Wajahnya bulat kekanakan, dengan kulit putih pucat dan sepasang bola mata hitam yang bisa dideskripsikan sebagai "hampa". Melihat Saber, gadis itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang amat mistik. Ekspresi manusia tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang terpampang di wajahnya.

"Selamat malam, Arturia Pendragon."

Saber membelalakkan matanya. Dari mana gadis kecil itu tahu nama aslinya?!

Secara otomatis, ia melepaskan _Invisible Air_ dan wujud pedang suci Excalibur terungkap, berkilauan emas menyerap cahaya di sekitar. Sebagai _Servant_, jika nama aslinya ketahuan, ia harus menganggap gadis kecil itu sebagai musuh! Saber – Arturia – berteriak, "Siapa... bukan, kamu itu _apa_?!"

Tidak terintimidasi sedikitpun meskipun di depannya terhunus Excalibur yang legendaris, gadis kecil itu memiringkan kepalanya. Setelah diam beberapa saat, dia menjawab dengan nada suara yang penuh wibawa, yang bahkan membuat Saber (yang seorang raja) terpana,

"Aku?" anak itu menyentuh dagunya, ia berpikir sejenak. Kemudian dia tersenyum lembut dan menjawab, "Hmm... bisa dibilang, aku adalah apa yang kamu cari selama ini."

...

Juni, 1994.

_Pertemuan pertama adalah suatu keajaiban._

...

Ahnenerbe. Sebuah kafe kecil yang berada di distrik Miyama, kota Fuyuki. Berasal dari bahasa Jerman yang berarti "warisan leluhur", kafe ini dimiliki seorang penggemar barang antik bernama George. Hidangan spesialnya adalah pai _raspberry_ (atau semua jenis pai di sana, sungguh) dan kare. Interiornya serba kayu dengan dominasi warna coklat dan pencahayaan yang temaram.

Kafe ini dijuluki "Kafe Pertemuan Ajaib" oleh sang _Wizard Marshall_, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. Menurutnya, pertemuan yang tidak mungkin akan menjadi mungkin di dalam kafe ini. Mungkin ada kaitannya dengan _Kaleidoscope_, Sihir Agung Kedua miliknya yang berhubungan dengan dunia pararel.

Tapi, bagi warga biasa kota Fuyuki, kafe itu adalah tempat makan yang enak dan nyaman.

Cling cling cling...

Lonceng kecil yang berada di atas pintu masuk kafe berdenting lembut, menandakan ada seorang pelanggan yang masuk. Hibiki Hibino, _waitress_ sekaligus juru masak Ahnenerbe, segera menyambut dengan ceria.

"Selamat datang! Ah, Saber-san!"

"Apa kabar, Hibiki," Saber menyapa balik senyuman itu.

Hibiki buru-buru membungkukkan badannya sebelum pelanggannya itu bertanya. "Maaf, Saber-san, kami sedang penuh! Ah, tapi aku akan mencarikan tempat duduk! Mohon tunggu sebentar!"

Tanpa sempat Saber mengatakan apa-apa, Hibiki melesat pergi. Saber tertawa kecil, _waitress_ yang satu ini memang sangat bersemangat, ini membuat _mood_-nya meningkat juga.

Menunggu Hibiki kembali, gadis pirang itu bersandar di dekat pintu masuk. Pikirannya mulai melayang ke mana-mana; akhir-akhir ini ia memang banyak memikirkan situasinya.

Sepuluh tahun sudah berlalu dari Perang Keempat yang berakhir tragis buatnya, tapi ia masih ada di dunia fana ini. Ia dipanggil lagi untuk mengikuti Perang Kelima, kali ini oleh putra Kiritsugu Emiya, Shirou. Setelah berbagai kejadian, ia akhirnya memenangkan Perang (bersama _Master_ barunya, Rin Tohsaka), tapi Arturia mengetahui bahwa Cawan Suci yang ia cari selama ini ternyata adalah artifak terkutuk yang bisa menenggelamkan dunia dalam kejahatan.

Permohonan semurni apapun, Cawan akan mengabulkannya dengan setragis mungkin. Ingin menghilangkan konflik? Musnahkan manusia-manusia yang jahat. Ingin mencari jati diri? Cawan menunjukkan sisi tergelapmu.

Jadi, saat Rin memerintahnya dengan Mantera Perintah untuk menghancurkan Cawan terkutuk itu, tidak ada penyesalan baginya.

Setelah Perang berakhir, ia tinggal bersama Rin sebagai _familiar_-nya. Mendapat kehidupan kedua yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya, di dunia modern. Dia mendapat banyak teman di sini, yang tidak kalah baik dan loyalnya dengan para ksatrianya dari Camelot. Taiga, Sakura, teman-teman sekolah Shirou dan Rin... Arturia merasa sangat bersyukur.

Tapi, jauh dari dalam lubuk hatinya, ia merasa muak.

Cawan Suci, satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan Camelot, tidak berhasil ia dapatkan. Perang berakhir percuma untuknya.

Sekarang, ia tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa, ia hanya menjalani kehidupan barunya dengan statis. Hari-hari dilaluinya tanpa melakukan hal yang berguna. Dia hanya menumpang tinggal di kediaman Tohsaka, menghisap _prana_ dari Rin untuk menjaga keberadaannya di dunia ini.

Kafe Ahnenerbe ini adalah salah satu tempat yang dikunjunginya ketika ia merasa sungguh muak atas kehidupannya barunya yang sia-sia. Di tempat itu dia bisa berpikir dengan tenang, jauh dari semua yang mengingatkannya pada Perang dan Cawan Suci. Di sini, ia bukanlah Raja Para Ksatria Arturia Pendragon, melainkan gadis kecil biasa yang mengkhawatirkan masa depannya.

Derap kecil Hibiki menyadarkan Arturia dari lamunannya. Gadis berambut oranye itu memandangnya dengan wajah grogi, "Sayang sekali, Saber-san. Tidak ada meja yang kosong. Apa kamu mau berbagi tempat duduk dengan pelanggan lain?"

Saber mengangguk perlahan. "Um. Tidak apa-apa, Hibiki."

Hibiki mengantar Saber menuju sebuah meja di pojok kafe yang berada di pinggir jendela, di mana cahaya mentari lembut musim gugur meneranginya. Di sana ada seorang pelanggan, dan Hibiki menghampirinya.

"Maaf, apa anda bisa berbagi tempat duduk dengan pelanggan lain?"

Orang itu mengangguk sekali.

"Terima kasih banyak! Saber-san, silakan," Hibiki menarik tempat duduk.

Arturia mengangguk berterimakasih ke arah teman semejanya, lalu segera memesan, "Hibiki, aku pesan teh dan set pai daging."

Si _waitress_ mencatat pesanan itu dengan sigap, dan segera melesat ke arah dapur.

Arturia meletakkan tubuhnya duduk di atas kursi, dan di saat yang sama, mengamati teman semejanya itu dengan seksama. Seorang gadis Jepang (tentu saja), dengan rambut sehitam tinta sepanjang bahu yang dipotong tidak rapi. Ia mengenakan jaket kulit berwarna merah, dan di baliknya Arturia bisa melihat sebuah kimono berwarna biru gelap, kombinasi unsur Barat dan Asia yang menarik.

Saat Arturia melihat wajahnya... ia membelalakkan mata.

"Kamu...?!"

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, dan intuisi Arturia benar. Wajah oval lembut yang berkesan gender netral, kulit pucat nyaris transparan, dan sepasang mata sejernih kehampaan itu...

"Sudah kuduga, kamu," Arturia tersenyum. Dia menemukannya, gadis kecil misterius yang ditemuinya pada Perang 10 tahun lalu.

Gadis yang sekarang sudah remaja itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau... siapa?"

...

Juni, 2004.

_Pertemuan kedua adalah suatu misteri._

...

"Kau... datang lagi."

Gadis berkimono itu menyapa Arturia dengan dingin, yang dibalasnya dengan senyuman ramah. Si pirang itu mengambil tempat duduk di seberangnya, dan memesan secangkir teh. Mereka seperti sepasang teman yang sudah janjian akan bertemu untuk minum teh bersama.

Shiki Ryougi namanya. Usianya 17 tahun (tapi dia terlihat lebih tua), kini kelas 2 SMU. Selain itu, semua misterius. Bahkan keberadaannya di Ahnenerbe ini... bisa dibilang aneh.

Keanehan pertama, Shiki berasal dari Mifune. Padahal, Ahnenerbe ada di distrik Miyama, kota Fuyuki. Waktu bertanya pada Shirou, cowok berambut merah itu menjawab kalau kota Mifune berjarak sekitar 200 km dari Fuyuki. Shiki bilang (ia menolak dipanggil nama keluarganya, dan Arturia yang terbiasa memanggil langsung tidak ada masalah dengan itu), dia tidak mau pergi jauh hanya untuk minum kopi.

Keanehan kedua, menurut Shiki, ini adalah tahun 1999. Padahal Arturia ingat betul, ini tahun 2004; ia mengikuti Perang Keempat pada 1994 dan sepuluh tahun kemudian, Perang Kelima. Kalender di dalam kafe menunjukkan tahun 2004... tapi Shiki melihatnya sebagai tahun 1999.

Dengan kata lain, mereka berdua berasal dari tempat dan waktu yang berbeda. Ahnenerbe bukan sebuah kafe biasa! Pintu kayu tuanya menghubungkan waktu dan realitas yang berbeda!

Setelah menerima fakta aneh itu, percakapan Arturia dan Shiki bisa berlangsung dengan lebih mulus, karena mereka berdua berasal dari domain yang sama: misteri dan sihir. Rupanya Shiki bekerja di _Garan no Dou_, kantor detektif yang berurusan dengan kasus-kasus supranatural, dan bosnya adalah seorang _magus_. Jadi mereka bisa mengobrol bebas tanpa menyimpan rahasia.

"Kamu? Raja Arthur?!" sangat di luar karakternya, Shiki terkekeh. "Gadis kecil sepertimu?!"

Arturia yang dulu, pada Perang Keempat, pasti akan segera menghunus Excalibur untuk memenggal siapapun yang berkata seperti itu. Penghinaan kepada seorang raja dan wibawanya! Tapi, pertemuannya dengan berbagai persona dalam dua Perang membuatnya bisa menerima diri sendiri, sebagai seorang perempuan dan manusia.

Lagipula, tawa Shiki itu bukan tawa mengejek, tapi sebuah tawa karena suatu hal yang sangat tidak masuk akal menurutnya. Siapapun tahu, Raja Arthur adalah seorang pria. Jadi menghadapi gadis kecil seperti Arturia, mereka pasti kaget.

Shiki adalah seorang yang santai, pikir Arturia. Walaupun tawa seperti ini sepertinya sangat jarang, ia bisa melihat buliran air mata di sudut mata lawan bicaranya itu. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa Arturia adalah seorang Roh Pahlawan legendaris dari masa lampau, ia cukup terhibur dengan fakta bahwa Raja Arthur yang begitu tersohor dalam legenda ternyata adalah seorang perempuan. _Genderbent_, kalau meminjam istilah karya fiksi.

"Mata Mistik Persepsi Kematian..."

Berbeda dengan reaksi Shiki yang begitu santai, Arturia hanya bisa tertegun saat Shiki memulai cerita tentang dirinya sendiri. Apalagi saat gadis itu mengaktifkan matanya, sepasang manik berwarna magenta dengan cahaya kebiruan penuh gejolak.

_Chokushi no Magan_. _Mystic Eyes of Death Perception_.

Rin pernah menjelaskan ini sebagai bagian 'kuliah sihir' yang diterima Arturia. Mata Mistik adalah semacam sihir yang tersimpan di bola mata dan syaraf sensori visual. Ini bisa diaktifkan hanya dengan menatap targetnya, sehingga praktis dan sangat hemat _prana_. Dari sekian banyak jenis Mata Mistik, Persepsi Kematian dianggap sebagai salah satu yang paling ekstrem.

Mata ini bisa melihat kematian, yaitu konsep 'kematian suatu eksistensi' sebagai sinyal visual berupa 'garis kematian'. Kedua mata itu menunjukkan titik kelemahan di mana obyek apapun paling mudah dihancurkan. 'Kematian' dan 'kehancuran' adalah aspek yang dimiliki tiap objek pada saat mereka diciptakan, yang pasti akan terjadi sebagai bagian prinsip sebab-akibat.

Saat matanya aktif seperti sekarang, Shiki melihat 'garis kematian'. Di meja, cangkir teh, langit-langit kafe, dindingnya... dan juga Arturia. Ia adalah _Servant_, jadi 'garis kematian'nya susah dilihat, tapi Shiki tinggal memfokuskan Matanya saja. Garis yang dimiliki Arturia menyebar bagaikan retakan kaca, dan jika kau tekan retakan itu, kaca akan pecah. Itulah fungsi sederhana dari Mata Mistiknya.

"Merepotkan, bukan? Kedua mata ini aku congkel pun, aku masih bisa melihatnya... 'garis kematian'," Shiki memejamkan matanya sejenak. Saat ia membukanya lagi, warna hitam jernih kembali mewarnainya. "Semua ciptaan – aku tidak perlu menyebutkan manusia – pasti memiliki kelemahan. Udara, keinginan, bahkan waktu. Mataku bisa melihat kematian semuanya. Karena itu, aku bisa membunuh semua yang 'hidup', bahkan dewa sekalipun."

Shiki menjelaskan fakta itu dengan senyuman lembut, seolah bercerita tentang ingatan yang menyenangkan.

Arturia merasa iri.

Dengan beban seperti itupun, Shiki masih bisa tersenyum optimis...

...

Juli, 2004.

_Pertemuan ketiga adalah awal perubahan._

...

Tidak ada perjanjian, tidak ada persiapan. Mereka yang terpisah jarak dan waktu, tahu-tahu saja sudah duduk saling berhadapan di Ahnenerbe, berbicara akrab layaknya teman. Kebersamaan mereka sudah menjadi hal yang sangat alami. Tanpa sadar, Arturia jadi menantikan pertemuannya dengan Shiki, hal yang sama mungkin dirasakan gadis berambut hitam itu.

Arturia memiliki insting yang luar biasa, yang mendekati prediksi masa depan, ini bagian dari kemampuannya sebagai _Servant_. Tapi itu tidak bisa mempersiapkan dirinya menghadapi apa yang ia temui di Ahnenerbe hari itu.

"Hmm?"

Begitu menjejakkan kakinya ke dalam kafe, Arturia langsung menyadari ada yang salah.

Kafe yang biasanya terisi oleh para pelanggan yang kelaparan atau ingin sekedar bersantai, saat itu kosong samasekali. Ia tidak merasakan setitikpun hawa kehidupan, bahkan para pegawainya pun tidak ada. Sebagai gantinya, terdapat suatu kehadiran yang sangat menonjol dan aneh, layaknya pohon hijau lebat di tengah padang pasir.

Arturia tidak panik, karena ia sudah pernah menghadapi hal seperti ini. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju kehadiran itu... dan benar, ia melihatnya.

Shiki, yang mengenakan kimono _furisode_ berwarna pink lembut dengan motif bunga. Ia memandang ke arah luar jendela di tempat duduknya yang biasa. Wajahnya begitu tentram, mata berbulu lentiknya setengah tertutup, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis seolah itu selalu menjadi ekspresinya, kedua tangannya ia lipat di atas pangkuannya. Menyadari kehadiran Arturia, ia menoleh.

"Apa kabar, Arturia Pendragon?"

Suara yang terdengar amat lembut dan feminim, berbeda dengan Shiki yang maskulin. Wibawa dan kedewasaan menghiasi tiap artikulasi katanya.

"Sudah kuduga, kamu..." Arturia tertegun. Sepuluh tahun sudah terlewat sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di Perang Keempat, tapi ia masih bisa mengingatnya seperti kejadian kemarin.

'Shiki' memotong pemikiran Arturia dengan berkata gembira, "Kita bertemu lagi."

Arturia mengangguk pelan. Gadis di depannya ini memiliki penampilan yang sama dengan Shiki, tapi kesannya amat berbeda. Kepribadian ganda?

Tidak.

'Shiki' di depannya itu adalah orang – makhluk – yang benar-benar berbeda. Kekuatan dan _prana_ yang luar biasa memancar dari seluruh tubuh berbalut warna pink itu, yang menekan Arturia, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri tegak.

Apapun makhluk di depannya, Arturia yang seorang _Servant_ ini tidak berarti baginya.

Menelan sesuatu yang mengganjal kerongkongannya, Arturia bertanya, "Aku merasa aku akan bertemu lagi denganmu... apa Shiki tertidur?"

"Ya. Hanya aku dan kamu, berdua," 'Shiki' memandang mata Arturia, membuat gadis pirang itu seolah tenggelam dalam kehampaan manik hitam murninya. "Aku selalu ingin berbicara denganmu, Raja Para Ksatria. Tapi, Shiki tidak pernah mengizinkan aku untuk itu."

'Shiki' kemudian memejamkan matanya... dan udara di sekitar bergoyang bagaikan genangan air.

Seketika itu juga, pemandangan sekitar berubah. Dari ruangan kafe yang hangat... menjadi jalanan berliku yang diselimuti salju. Tampak sebuah kota di tepi tebing, temaram menjelang malam musim dingin. Gadis itu muncul di depan Arturia, salju yang turun dengan lembut di sekitarnya membuatnya bercahaya bagaikan seorang dewi. Sebuah pemandangan yang surealis.

"Ini... teleportasi?!" Arturia langsung panik.

Teleportasi adalah sihir yang masuk ke ranah 'keajaiban', sihir agung yang tidak bisa dikuasai manusia modern. Tapi, gadis itu bisa melakukannya... bahkan tanpa mengucap mantra!

"S-siapa kamu sebenarnya?!"

Menanggapi mempedulikan kebingungan Arturia dengan senyum terhibur, 'Shiki' mulai berbicara lagi.

"Shiki yang kamu kenal adalah aspek 'yang' atau wanita. Ia memiliki kepribadian lain yang dinamakan SHIKI, sebagai aspek 'yin' atau maskulin. Dua tahun lalu, SHIKI mengorbankan dirinya agar Shiki bisa terus hidup. SHIKI menghilang dari kehidupan Shiki. Ya... Shiki yang kamu kenal, bukanlah seorang manusia yang utuh, ia memiliki kehampaan di dalam hatinya."

Suara lembut 'Shiki' yang ini membuat kepanikan Arturia mereda. Tiap kata yang diucapkannya bagaikan sebuah lagu menjelang tidur yang dinyanyikan seorang ibu. Itu alami, tidak dibuat-buat, gadis di depannya memang selalu berbicara seperti itu.

"Jadi, kamu... bukan Shiki yang wanita maupun SHIKI yang pria?"

"Aku adalah aku, bukan Shiki maupun SHIKI. Aku adalah aku yang berdiam di kehampaan jiwa. Atau... mungkin kehampaan jiwa itulah aku ini? Aku berbeda dari kedua personalitas yang menghuni tubuh ini. Shiki yang menerima segalanya agar tidak menderita... dan SHIKI yang menolak segalanya agar tidak menderita... tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Kedua hati yang hanya bisa menolak maupun menerima secara ekstrim, itulah kedua Shiki. Dan di antara keduanya, tidak ada apapun, hampa. Itulah kenapa aku menghuni kehampaan di antara mereka."

Oh. Kepribadian ketiga, rupanya?

"Aku mengerti. Jadi, kamulah yang berada di tengah. Lalu... bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu?" tanya Arturia. "Apa tidak apa-apa aku memanggilmu Shiki?"

"Oh, tidak, Shiki Ryougi adalah namaku. Tapi aku dan Shiki, adalah 2 orang yang berbeda. Aku akan senang jika kamu memanggilku Shiki... tapi, namaku yang sebenarnya adalah [ ]." Nama itu tidak pernah terdengar oleh Arturia, tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut itu waktu ia mengucapkannya. "Kalau kamu ingin, kamu bisa memanggilku 'Kara'. Hmm, aku suka nama itu," ia mengangguk puas, seolah ide itu datang dari orang lain.

"Ya, itu akan membuat semua penantian selama ini menjadi bermakna."

'Kara', artinya kehampaan, kekosongan. Cocok untuk ia yang menghuni celah di antara Shiki dan SHIKI, pikir Arturia. Walaupun, nama itu terdengar begitu sepi dan menyedihkan...

"Arturia Pendragon."

Gadis pirang itu menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Alasanku bertemu denganmu saat ini hanya satu," 'Kara' memandangnya dan tersenyum. "Apakah keinginanmu? Aku tahu bahwa Shiki menyukaimu, maka aku memberikanmu hak untuk memintanya."

'Kara' mengangkat tangan kanannya ke depan wajah, sebuah gerakan mengajak.

"Aku bisa mengabulkan apapun yang kamu inginkan, wahai Roh Pahlawan yang mendamba Cawan Suci."

...

Juli 2004.

_Pertemuan keempat mulai membuka rahasia._

...

Entah kenapa, hari itu kedua kaki Arturia membawanya melangkah menuju Ahnenerbe.

Rin dan Shirou sudah berangkat ke London untuk menyambut masa depan bersama di Asosiasi Penyihir, meninggalkan Arturia di Fuyuki. Ia akan menyusul mereka suatu saat nanti, tapi untuk sementara ia masih ingin tinggal di sini. Selama itu, ia mulai menyibukkan diri dengan sebagai pekerja sosial di panti-panti asuhan, memberi warna kepada kehidupannya yang monokrom.

Tidak pernah sekalipun kepalanya berpaling ke pintu kayu tua Ahnenerbe, yang tiap hari dilewatinya dalam perjalanan pulang ke kediaman Tohsaka.

Arturia tidak tahu, sudah berapa lama berlalu sejak 'Kara' menawarkan pengharapan itu kepadanya, bahwa ia bisa mengabulkan pengharapan Arturia.

Selama itu pula, mereka tidak pernah bertemu.

Jujur, Arturia merasa takut. Sebuah harapan begitu nyata di hadapannya, yang diberikan oleh suatu entitas misterius. Ia nyaris menerima uluran tangan itu saat 'Kara' menawarkannya. Nyaris adalah kata kunci di sini... karena ia menyangkal permintaannya di saat-saat terakhir. 'Kara' hanya tersenyum sedih menanggapinya, lalu menghilang.

Selama berbulan-bulan ia memikirkan tentang itu. Apakah keputusannya saat itu sudah benar? Menyangkal pengharapan yang membawanya menjadi Roh Pahlawan hanya karena hubungannya dengan orang-orang yang dia kenal... apakah ia bisa meninggalkan dunia fana ini begitu saja? Bagaimana dengan Rin, Shirou, Sakura, dan ikatan yang mereka jalin selama ini?

Dan yang terpenting...

Apakah ia pantas menerimanya? Arturia, gadis kecil yang menghancurkan sebuah kerajaan dan rakyatnya, atas idealisme naifnya. Ia yang idealismenya berulangkali diruntuhkan oleh mereka yang lebih mengenal dunia dan manusia... pantaskah menerima 'jalan pintas' yang enak seperti itu? Tidak, ia merasa tidak pantas.

Ia memang belum membicarakan ini dengan Rin dan Shirou karena tidak mau menganggu kehidupan baru mereka di London, tapi ia yakin mereka pasti akan mendukung keputusannya. Ia tidak bisa membicarakan hal ini pada Taiga, Sakura, atau kenalannya yang lain di Fuyuki, karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa soal sihir dan situasi Arturia yang sebenarnya. Tidak ada yang bisa ia ajak bicara soal ini...

Pemikiran ini sangat mengganggunya, bahkan menghantuinya. Tiap kali memejamkan mata, Arturia bisa melihat pemandangan itu. Tebing yang berselimut salju dan gadis dengan _furisode_ pink yang bercahaya... juga uluran tangan dan senyum lembut.

'Kara', mimpi buruk sekaligus impian terindahnya.

Jika Arturia ingin mengakhiri ini semua, ia harus berbicara dengan pribadi misterius itu. Jadi, ia kembali ke Ahnenerbe, tempat ia biasa menemui Shiki. Jika 'Kara' adalah kepribadian lain dari Shiki, mungkin teman bicara berkimononya itu bisa memanggilnya keluar? Begitu pemikiran Arturia.

Cling cling cling...

Bunyi lonceng kecil yang familier kembali bergema di telinga Arturia. Memasuki Ahnenerbe, ia segera melemparkan pandangannya ke tempat favoritnya dengan Shiki, sebuah meja di pinggir jendela.

Tentu saja, Shiki yang ada di sana. Gadis maskulin dengan kombo jaket kulit merah dan kimono, bukan 'Kara' dengan _furisode_ yang anggun. Arturia mengelus dada, entah perasaan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Lega... atau kecewa?

Menyadari keberadaan Arturia, Shiki mengangkat wajah dari cangkir kopinya. Ia tersenyum santai, dan melambaikan tangan. "Hei, Arturia."

"Lama tidak bertemu, Shiki. Kabarmu baik?" sambil berkata begitu, Arturia menghampirinya. Ah, senyuman yang sangat menyegarkan. Arturia tidak sadar betapa ia merindukan itu.

"Lumayan," Shiki menghela napas panjang, sepertinya dia lelah atas sesuatu.

Melihat itu, Arturia tertarik, "Oh? Ada kasus aneh apa lagi?"

Di _Garan no Dou_, Shiki bertugas sebagai penyelidik sekaligus petarung. Karena yang bisa menghadapi hal-hal supranatural hanya ia yang memiliki kemampuan supranatural. Sebelum tawaran dari 'Kara' yang membuat mereka jadi canggung, cerita Shiki mengenai pekerjaannya selalu menarik. Dibandingkan kedamaian di Fuyuki, mendengar kisah-kisah misterius dan aksi pertarungan membuat naluri _Servant_ Arturia membara.

Pemandangan yang sama seperti dulu; Arturia dan Shiki, duduk saling berseberangan dengan cangkir kopi dan teh di antara mereka. Waktu terasa berputar kembali setelah terhenti selama beberapa bulan.

Saat itu, Shiki membicarakan kasus gadis bernama Fujino Asagami, yang berpuncak pada pertarungan sesama pengguna Mata Mistik; Persepsi Kematian melawan Distorsi. Pertarungan yang menghancurkan Jembatan Teluk Mifune dan juga tangan kiri Shiki, akibat distorsi ruang dari Fujino. Ketika Shiki menceritakan itu semua dengan nada bosan dan sebal, jantung Arturia berdegup kencang karena terhanyut dalam kisahnya... atau karena hal lain.

Seperti bulu mata lentik Shiki, matanya yang seolah menyerap cahaya, atau rambut pendeknya yang sewarna tinta pekat itu.

Jika Shiki yang ada dalam situasi tenang bisa secantik ini... Arturia bergidik membayangkan bagaimana cantiknya Shiki dalam suatu pertarungan, dengan Mata Mistiknya yang menyala-nyala, dan darah. Ooh, entah kenapa Shiki terlihat sangat cocok dengan darah dan kematian...

"Arturia."

Panggilan dari Shiki menyadarkan si pirang dari lamunannya. Dengan wajah bersemu merah, ia bertanya, "O-oh, maaf, aku tidak mendengarmu tadi. Ada apa?"

Shiki menghela napas, dan dengan wajah yang tampaknya kesal, berkata, "Aku mencoba bilang dari tadi... kalau 'dia' menunggumu."

Arturia sudah bisa menebak, apa atau siapa. Menelan ludahnya, ia bertanya untuk memastikan, "'Dia'?"

"'Kara'," nama itu meluncur dari mulut Shiki. Ia memejamkan matanya, wajahnya terlihat kesal dan tidak rela, seperti mengucapkan nama musuh bebuyutannya saja. "Orang itu, sering muncul dalam mimpiku dan berbicara macam-macam. Terutama tentangmu."

Shiki membuka mata, Mata Mistiknya berpendar perlahan. Entah kenapa ia melakukannya, tidak ada sedikitpun nafsu membunuh di sana. Mungkin karena kesal saja?

"Kau sedang bingung karena suatu hal dan dia menawarkan penyelesaian, kan? Tapi kau menolaknya. 'Dia' tahu kalau pikiranmu akan berubah suatu saat nanti, jadi 'dia' terus menunggumu."

Sekali lagi Arturia merasa tenggelam dalam birunya mata itu. Itu bukan Mata Mistik Pemikat kaum _Dead Apostle_ – vampir – tapi, Arturia tetap terpikat.

_Bagaimana mungkin Mata Mistik yang sangat mematikan itu bisa seindah ini?_

"'Dia' terus mengangguku seperti kakak perempuan yang menyebalkan! Touko di kantor saja sudah merepotkan, apalagi 'dia'," Shiki mendengus. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi dan melipat lengannya, matanya sudah kembali berwarna hitam.

Seketika itu juga Arturia tersadar. Gadis pirang itu berdeham, "Maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau... 'dia' benar-benar merepotkanmu."

Tentu saja. Karena ia tidak bisa mendapat jawaban dari Arturia, 'Kara' terus mengganggu orang yang paling dekat dengannya... dengan kata lain, Shiki. Itu pasti menyebalkan buatnya.

Jadi, Arturia harus memutuskannya sekarang.

Ia memejamkan matanya, dan dengan suara penuh wibawa bagaikan seorang raja yang memberi titah, berkata, "Aku... sudah siap menjawab."

Gerakan Shiki yang tengah menyesap teh berhenti mendadak. Bahkan nafasnya berhenti, bagaikan sebuah boneka yang benangnya dipotong.

Kemudian, saat ia mengangkat wajahnya, dunia pun berputar... berputar seperti teh dalam cangkir yang diaduk. Arturia pun memejamkan mata, menghindari perasaan muak karena teleportasi (atau semacamnya), yang dilakukan 'Kara' dalam wujud Shiki. Waktu membuka matanya, ia kembali ke tempat yang sangat familier baginya. Ia memang baru sekali secara fisik berada di tempat itu, tapi mimpi-mimpi yang menghantuinya selalu berlokasi di sana, tempat itu menjadi tempat yang ia rindukan sekaligus benci. Jalan berliku di bukit, langit jingga dan salju yang berjatuhan lembut... dan tentunya, wujud bercahaya 'Kara' dengan _furisode_ yang berkibar-kibar, sebagai fokusnya.

"'Kara'..."

Gadis tidak fana itu menoleh, wajah cantiknya menunjukkan senyuman kerinduan, "Arturia. Senang kita bisa bertemu lagi."

Arturia berjalan perlahan, menyeberangi jalanan sepi untuk berdiri di samping perwujudan mimpinya itu. 'Kara' memandang Arturia, dan seolah bisa membaca pikirannya, berkata dengan lembut, "Pertemuan pertama dan kedua kita, Arturia, terjadi karena aku melangkahi wewenang Shiki sebagai pemilik tubuh ini. Aku memaksa keluar. Tapi setelah itu, Shiki menyadari apa yang telah kulakukan dan mengizinkan aku berbicara denganmu. Itulah satu-satunya alasan aku bisa mengemuka."

'Kara' memalingkan wajahnya dan menyentuh pembatas jalan yang berbalutkan salju.

"Arturia. Menurutmu, 'personalitas' manusia terletak di mana?"

Ia yang ditanya menyentuh dagunya, berpikir sejenak. Ia memiliki dasar-dasar ilmu kedokteran dan psikologi (berikut pengetahuan mengenai dunia modern) dari Cawan Suci saat ia dipanggil ke dunia fana ini, jadi ia menjawab berdasarkan apa yang diketahuinya.

"'Personalitas' sebenarnya adalah kecerdasan seseorang, jadi kurasa, 'personalitas' itu terletak di dalam pikiran," Arturia menyilangkan lengannya. "Apa yang kita sebut 'kecerdasan', berasal dari aktivitas otak."

'Kara' menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Jiwalah yang terletak di otak manusia. Jika organ otak itu bisa bertahan sendiri saja, maka manusia tidak membutuhkan tubuh fisik."

Ia membalikkan badan dan berjalan perlahan menjauhi Arturia.

"Yang perlu kamu lakukan hanya memberinya makan berupa listrik dari sumber eksternal, dan otak manusia bisa terus bermimpi selamanya. Tapi, itu hanyalah kecerdasan, bukan pemikiran seorang manusia."

Arturia mengikutinya, jarak di antara mereka tidak lebih dari 4 langkah.

"Sebagai contoh, Arturia... kemanusiaanmu, personalitasmu, jiwamu. Yang membentuk itu semua adalah kecerdasan yang memiliki pengalaman hidup, dan tubuhmu sebagai wadahnya. Dibutuhkan lebih dari otak untuk menciptakan personalitas seorang manusia. Ya... kamu baru mengenal dirimu sendiri setelah mendapatkan tubuh fisik."

Arturia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi 'Kara' dari sisinya, tapi ia yakin, gadis itu pasti sedang tersenyum.

"Aku pernah dengar soal itu," Arturia mengangguk. "Bahwa manusia tercipta dari 3 unsur. Jiwa, roh, dan tubuh fisik. Jika jiwa berasal dari otak, dan roh berasal dari tubuh fisik... maka kecerdasan berasal dari aktivitas otak, yang kemudian berkembang menjadi personalitas, yang kemudian mengontrol tubuh fisik. Dengan kata lain... kamu adalah Shiki yang sebenarnya."

'Kara' berhenti berjalan, ia membalikkan badan dan kembali memandang kota di bawah tebing sana. "Benar. Aku bukanlah sebuah personalitas yang dimimpikan otakku... melainkan, personalitas yang berasal dari tubuhku sendiri. Kamu ingat soal Shiki dan SHIKI?"

"Ya."

"Shiki dan SHIKI adalah kepribadian ganda yang terbentuk di dalam akar bernama Shiki Ryougi, dan Shiki Ryougi-lah yang mengawasi semuanya. Walaupun mereka adalah dua kepribadian yang terpisah, mereka masih memiliki cara berpikir yang sama, sebagai 'kebaikan' dan 'kejahatan' di dalam Shiki Ryougi. Di sisi lain... aku adalah awalmula, juga akhir dari mereka. Kalau tidak, mereka dengan keberadaan yang saling bertolakbelakang, tidak akan bisa berdampingan."

Arturia mengangkat wajahnya. "Dengan kata lain, kamu adalah dasar dari kedua Shiki?"

'Kara' memandangnya dan tersenyum puas.

"Ya. Aku adalah wujud sebenarnya dari Shiki Ryougi, yang tidak pernah menampilkan wajahnya. Aku hanyalah tubuh fisik yang tidak memiliki kemampuan berpikir. Tapi klan Ryougi, memasukkan kecerdasan ke dalamku, yang wadah kosong ini... untuk menjadikan Shiki Ryougi sebagai manusia yang seutuhnya. Itulah bagaimana mereka menciptakanku, sebagai dasar. Kemudian, untuk membentengi aku dari dunia, aku menciptakan Shiki dan SHIKI."

"Shiki dan SHIKI. Yin dan yang. Wanita dan pria. Kebaikan dan kejahatan..."

'Kara' tertawa kecil. "Konyol, bukan? Seharusnya aku tidak pernah boleh dilahirkan, aku tidak pernah boleh diberi wujud, seharusnya aku mati saja sebagai bayi prematur. Tapi, aku tidak beruntung karena sudah terlanjur memperoleh 'diri sendiri'."

Arturia memandang 'Kara' dengan sedih. Seorang yang tidak seharusnya ada di dunia ini, dipaksa hidup. Itu mirip dengan keberadaannya di sini sebagai _Servant_. Perang Cawan Suci sudah berakhir, tapi dia terus hidup di dunia fana ini.

Pada awalnya itu memang menyenangkan, mendapatkan kesempatan hidup kedua. Tapi, lama-kelamaan ia mulai kehilangan tujuan hidup.

"Aku yang dilahirkan tanpa memiliki apa-apa... takdirku hanya segera mati," suara 'Kara' bergema di tengah hujan salju lembut. "_Origin_-ku adalah 'ketiadaan'."

_Origin_. Suatu aspek yang membentuk dasar sihir seorang _magus_. Dengan kata lain, semua sihir yang ia gunakan berasal dari sana. Shirou contohnya, cowok itu memiliki _Origin_ "pedang". Maka, semua sihir yang dia gunakan adalah yang berhubungan dengan "pedang", atau apa yang memiliki konsep "pedang". Arturia mengerti soal ini.

"Dengan kata lain, aku sudah hampa sejak awal. Manusia pasti menolak apapun yang menodai komunitas sosial mereka, dan tubuh sepertiku adalah 'noda' itu. Sehingga, aku tidak seharusnya dilahirkan, aku tidak seharusnya dibangkitkan. Makhluk sepertiku, yang tercipta langsung dari kehampaan, ditakdirkan untuk musnah di dalam plasenta ibu. Tidak ada gunanya aku dilahirkan, karena 'ketiadaan' berarti 'kehampaan'. Aku ditakdirkan untuk hidup tanpa pernah mengenal dunia luar. Keluarga Ryougi yang tidak berpikir demikian, membangkitkan 'ketiadaan', _Origin_-ku."

'Kara' menoleh, dan kedua alis tipisnya terangkat. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati Arturia dan menyentuh pipinya, karena tanpa sadar, bulir-bulir air mata membasahi pipi putihnya.

Itu... terlalu menyedihkan, terlalu hampa. Suatu situasi di mana benar-benar tidak ada harapan. Dibandingkan situasi 'Kara', situasi Arturia adalah sebuah surga dunia...

"Tapi, tetap saja. Kenyataan bahwa aku bisa berdiri di sini dan berbicara denganmu... adalah karena aku memiliki Shiki sebagai kepribadian," 'Kara' melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Arturia. "Tanpa Shiki, aku bahkan tidak akan bisa mengartikan kata-kata. Karena aku tidak lebih dari sebuah tubuh fisik."

Arturia mengangguk perlahan. "... begitu. Tanpa kepribadian Shiki, kamu hanyalah tubuh kosong."

"Ya. Aku hanyalah sebuah mesin yang tidak bisa berfungsi tanpa _software_ yang bernama 'Shiki'. Sebuah wadah yang hanya bisa memandang jalur menuju kematian."

Perkataan yang sangat menyedihkan... tapi 'Kara' masih bisa tersenyum. Seolah dia sedang menghibur anggota keluarga yang kehilangan dalam sebuah upacara pemakaman.

"Karena inilah, para penyihir mengatakan bahwa aku terhubung ke 'Awalmula', Akasha."

Waktu berhenti bergerak menyambut pernyataan itu.

Bulir-bulir salju, hembusan angin, bahkan nafas dan denyut jantung Arturia terhenti. Seolah-olah ia berada dalam bola kaca yang berhenti digoyangkan oleh pemiliknya. Ekspresi wajah Arturia terhenti pada kekagetan luar biasa.

"Akasha adalah bagian diriku... dengan kata lain, aku adalah Akasha itu sendiri."

Akasha.

Tidak ada makhluk yang berhubungan dengan sihir yang tidak mengenalnya.

Akar dari Segalanya. Pusaran Awalmula. Kehampaan Agung. Sumber dari semua kejadian dan fenomena di dunia ini. Berada di luar aliran waktu, ia menyimpan semua pengetahuan dan kemungkinan dari masa lalu, masa kini, dan masa depan. Sebuah utopia tak terjamah yang dikejar semua penyihir modern.

Para Roh Pahlawan seperti Arturia, juga berasal dari sana... dari bagian mikro Akasha yang disebut Takhta Pahlawan, lebih tepatnya.

Dan... gadis itu adalah personifikasi dari Akasha?!

Itu sangat tidak masuk akal! Karena jika itu benar, keberadaan 'Kara' adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa diterima oleh hukum alam! Bumi dan umat manusia, melalui Roh mereka, Gaia dan Alaya, sudah pasti akan menolak 'Kara'!

"Hmm. Tidak masuk akal, menurutmu?" 'Kara' tersenyum. "Keberadaanmu, Arturia Pendragon, Raja Para Ksatria dari Camelot, juga sesuatu yang 'tidak masuk akal'?"

Perkataan itu menghentikan pemikiran Arturia.

Benar. _Heaven's Feel_ adalah Sihir Agung Ketiga, yang bergerak pada aspek materialisasi jiwa. Karena itu, Cawan Suci sebagai medianya bisa memanggil dan memberi wujud para Roh Pahlawan sebagai _Servant_.

"Roh Pahlawan dan Perang Cawan Suci... tidak, kalian semua yang berhubungan dengan 'sihir', bukankah semua yang 'tidak masuk akal' adalah domain, habitat hidup kalian?"

Benar juga. Cawan Suci itu sendiri sebenarnya adalah suatu 'keajaiban', Sihir Agung yang melampaui batasan-batasan dunia. Jika sesuatu yang ajaib seperti itu bisa diwujudkan, maka tidaklah heran kalau apa yang disebut Akasha bisa memiliki wujud fisik.

"Aku tahu, Arturia. Takhta Pahlawan adalah bagian diriku, aku mengenal semua Roh Pahlawan yang ada di sana secara... identitas, sejarah asli, dan aspirasi serta cita-cita yang mengantar mereka mencapai gelar 'Pahlawan'."

'Kara' menghentikan monolog nya sejenak untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit tempat itu. Arturia, tanpa sadar, juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kamu... adalah Akasha," ia bergumam.

Ah, ada sebuah bintang jatuh nun jauh di sana. Apakah itu sungguhan, sebuah bintang di galaksi lain 'dijatuhkan' dengan kekuatan tanpa batas Akasha? Atau bagian dari imajinasi Akasha, kalau entitas sepertinya bisa berimajinasi?

Arturia pun teringat perkataan anak-anak muda di zaman modern. Bahwa jika kau berdoa kepada bintang jatuh, ia akan membawa doamu untuk dikabulkan.

Apa pertanyaan tadi... membuat bintang sungguhan jatuh, sehingga 'Kara' siap mengabulkan permohonan Arturia?

"Doamu, pengharapanmu," 'Kara' menatap dalam-dalam kedua manik hijau Arturia. "Kamu ingin meniadakan kekuasaanmu di Camelot. Kamu tidak ingin menarik pedang Caliburn dari batu dan menjadi raja. Kamu tidak ingin menjadi Raja Para Ksatria yang memimpin Camelot ke arah kehancuran. Kamu... ingin menghapus jejakmu dari sejarah dunia, kembali menjadi Arturia, seorang gadis biasa."

Ya. Ya. Ya. Ya, dan ya.

Semua itu adalah impian, cita-cita, dan aspirasi seorang Arturia Pendragon. Hal-hal yang mendorongnya menjalin kontrak dengan dunia untuk menjadi Roh Pahlawan dan dipanggil mengikuti Perang Cawan Suci, untuk mewujudkan itu semua dengan Cawan Suci.

Gadis di depannya ini adalah Akasha – tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi – pastinya, ia bisa mengabulkan impiannya, jauh melebihi Cawan Suci yang terkorupsi roh jahat Angra Mainyu – Semua Kejahatan di Dunia. Karena... Cawan Suci berasal dari Akasha, bukan?

Arturia menahan napasnya lagi.

"Aku menawarkan kepadamu, sekali lagi. Apa yang kamu inginkan, Arturia?"

Desir angin meniup rambut 'Kara' dan Arturia.

Ini dia. Hal yang paling ditunggu sekaligus paling dihindari sang Raja Para Ksatria. Pertanyaan mengenai keinginannya, yang mengantar dia ke Perang Cawan Suci. Selama sekian lama hal itu menghantuinya.

Tapi, ia sudah menemukan jawabannya. Setelah berbicara lagi dengan Shiki dan 'Kara' sendiri, ia telah menemukan permohonannya yang sejati.

Arturia menghela napas panjang, dan menjawab dengan suara pasti, "Aku... ingin dimaafkan."

Wajah 'Kara' tampak sedikit terkejut, lalu kembali seperti biasa.

"Oleh rakyatku dan ksatriaku. Guinevere dan Lancelot. Ayahanda Uther... bahkan Merlin juga. Aku ingin mereka memaafkan semua keegoisanku semasa aku hidup."

Arturia memejamkan matanya, tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Ini gestur seorang hamba yang memanjatkan permohonan dari lubuk hati kepada tuannya.

"Aku tidak akan kembali ke masa lalu dan mencoba memperbaiki semuanya. Aku akan meneruskan kehidupan baruku di sini, di era modern ini, bersama semua orang yang kukenal. Aku ingin menjalani kehidupan keduaku dengan sekuat tenaga, memandang masa depan yang tidak jelas, daripada masa lalu yang sudah tertulis di batu."

'Kara' tampak amat puas. Dia tersenyum, kali ini senyuman yang sungguh manusiawi.

"Ya. Seharusnya aku sudah bisa memperkirakan itu. Permintaan yang sungguh agung, sesuai dengan posisimu, wahai Raja Para Ksatria. Aku terkesan."

Oh? Bisa membuat Akasha terkesan? Arturia... merasa sedikit bangga.

"Ini bukan kata-kataku. Ini dari Shiki," Kara menambahkan. Melihat wajah manis Arturia yang memerah, dia tertawa kecil. "Kulihat, kamu juga menyukai Shiki. Aku senang."

Angin berhembus semakin kencang, menyibakkan rambut kedua orang itu.

'Kara' pun mulai berbicara lagi, "Sebuah kehidupan normal, menjalani hari-hari biasa sampai kematian menjemput. Kebanyakan orang tidak menempuh hidup seperti itu karena mereka menginginkannya. Berusaha menjadi istimewa, hanya untuk gagal... itulah manusia yang menjalani kehidupan yang biasa. Tapi di mataku, itu adalah hal yang sungguh istimewa, melebihi apapun. Sangat istimewa, bahkan aku tidak berhak ikut campur."

Arturia mengangguk mantap. "Kamu benar. Pada akhirnya, tidak ada manusia yang tidak istimewa. Kita memiliki peran yang berbeda-beda, sebagai karakter utama dalam sebuah kisah bernama 'kehidupan'. Perasaan itu pasti kita semua rasakan, sebagai hal yang natural bagi kita manusia," katanya.

'Kara' menatap langit.

"Kamu akan hidup, sebagaimana sesuatu yang seharusnya. kamu akan mati suatu saat nanti, sebagaimana sesuatu yang seharusnya. Ah..." 'Kara' memandang langit bersalju. "Benar-benar suatu keberadaan yang sepi. Tapi, itulah manusia."

Tiba-tiba angin beserta salju berhembus sangat kencang, membuat Arturia menutupi wajahnya. Angin itu menghalangi wujud 'Kara', suaranya bergema perlahan.

"Selamat tinggal, Arturia," tidak ada perasaan sedih sedikitpun di ucapan perpisahan itu. "Ah, bodohnya aku. Esok kita akan bertemu lagi, bukan?"

Saat Arturia membuka mata, hanya ada sebuah kursi kosong di depannya.

...

Agustus 2004.

_Pertemuan kelima, mungkin menjadi yang terakhir._

...

"Shiki."

Keesokan harinya. Kafe yang sama, tempat duduk yang sama, dan dua orang yang sama.

Sesuai perkataan 'Kara' kemarin, mereka bertemu kembali, Arturia dan Shiki. Dua cangkir teh dan sepiring biskuit menemani mereka siang itu.

Mereka samasekali tidak menyinggung pembicaraan panjang kemarin, mereka merasa cukup puas hanya dengan menyesap teh dan mengemil biskuit yang masih hangat.

Sampai tiba-tiba Shiki bertanya, "'Dia' menceritakan semua kepadamu?"

Melihat Arturia mengangguk, ia mengusap rambut hitamnya dengan wajah kesal.

"Seenaknya sendiri saja."

Arturia tertawa kecil. "Daripada entitas Mahakuasa, 'dia' lebih cocok dibilang sebagai kakak perempuan yang mengkhawatirkan adik-adiknya, ya."

"Apanya. Aku nggak pernah tahu dia ada, dan sekarang dia mau mempedulikan aku? Aku nggak bisa menerimanya. Nggak berhak," Shiki menghela napas panjang. "Tapi kau tahu? Dia bilang, aku mengizinkannya bicara denganmu saja, sudah lebih dari cukup. Heh, di balik segala kekuasaannya, dia bisa dipuaskan dengan hal sesederhana itu. Aku masih nggak percaya memiliki 'dia' yang mahakuasa di dalam sini."

Mendengar Shiki berbicara sebanyak itu, Arturia yakin bahwa bukan dia sajalah yang telah berubah karena kontak dengan 'Kara', sang personifikasi Akasha. Shiki sebagai pemilik tubuhnya tentu yang paling terpengaruh.

Kini, Shiki sudah tahu tentang 'Kara', dan menerimanya sebagai bagian dirinya sendiri. Arturia tahu, itu suatu hal yang sulit, menerima bagian diri yang sebelumnya tidak pernah diketahui. Tentu saja, bagaimana kamu bisa mengetahui keberadaan sebuah 'kehampaan'?

Tapi, Shiki sudah melakukannya, dan merasa amat puas (sepertinya).

"_Aku tahu bahwa Shiki menyukaimu, maka aku memberikanmu hak untuk memintanya."_

Arturia teringat perkataan 'Kara' di pertemuan mereka yang kedua, saat ia menawarkan untuk mengabulkan keinginannya.

_Shiki menyukainya._

Itulah alasan ia membiarkan 'Kara' mengemuka dan berbicara dengan Arturia. Itu juga alasan kenapa dia mau menerima 'Kara'.

_Shiki menyukai Arturia._

Tapi, suka dalam arti apa?

Arturia mengetahui perasaannya sendiri. Ia menyukai Rin sebagai _Master_-nya. Ia menyukai Shirou sebagai murid dan rekan yang harus ia lindungi. Ia menyukai Sakura sebagai sahabatnya. Ia menyukai Irisviel sebagai putrinya. Taiga, Ayako, Issei, dan yang lain, ia juga menyukai mereka. Kepada teman-teman lamanya di Meja Bundar, ia menyukai dan menghormati mereka.

Perasaannya kepada Shiki lebih dari itu. Lebih dari perasaannya kepada Irisviel, lebih dari perasaannya kepada Rin, Shirou, dan Sakura. Lebih dari semuanya... ia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya.

Perasaan nyaman dan tenang saat bisa berbicara dan memandang wajah cantik Shiki. Perasaan hangat waktu mendengar suaranya. Perasaan senang saat dia mengetahui bahwa Shiki juga menyukainya...

"Shiki," panggilan Arturia menyadarkan lawan bicaranya itu dari kegiatannya mengaduk-aduk teh. Kemudian, tanpa bisa mengontrol diri, pertanyaan ini meluncur keluar, "Apa kamu... menyukaiku?"

Pertanyaan yang di luar dugaan.

Kedua mata hitamnya melebar, Shiki melirik ke sana kemari, seperti mencari bantuan. Ia tampak gugup, hal yang sungguh di luar karakter... tapi entah kenapa, manis?

"Apa... 'Kara' juga mengatakan ini padamu?"

Arturia mengangguk pelan. Dan seolah tersulut api, wajah Shiki memerah.

"Dasar tukang ikut campur!" Shiki memalingkan wajahnya dengan alis bertaut. Tapi terlambat, Arturia sudah terlanjur melihat ekspresi manisnya.

Setelah beberapa detik yang terasa seperti jam, Shiki berkata, terpatah-patah.

"... jika aku harus menggolongkan sesuatu, aku memasukkanmu ke dalam golongan 'suka'."

Apa ini hanya perasaan saja, atau ada kehangatan di kata-kata Shiki? Arturia tidak menyadari panas yang merasuki wajahnya, ia memejamkan matanya dan menjawab, "Shiki... terimakasih."

Gadis berambut hitam itu mengangkat alis tipisnya, mengisyaratkan lawan bicaranya itu untuk meneruskan.

"Kamu telah membuka pemikiranku tentang keberadaan dan tujuanku di dunia ini."

Shiki mengusap rambut di belakang kepalanya, "Bukan, itu urusan 'Kara'. Aku tidak sepuitis 'dia'."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Arturia bangkit dari kursinya. Perlahan, dia mencondongkan tubuh mungilnya ke atas meja. Tanpa ekspresi, Shiki menutup mata dan memajukan diri dari sandaran kursi. Wajah mereka semakin dekat, mereka bisa saling merasakan hembusan dan tarikan napas.

Kemudian, entah siapa yang memulai, sebuah ciuman ringan di bibir.

Entah perasaan apa yang mewarnai tindakan itu. Rasa terimakasih? Rasa senang? Simpati atas situasi masing-masing? Atau... cinta?

Mungkin, yang terakhir itu.

Cinta sesaat, yang bisa dipuaskan hanya dengan ciuman yang murni.

Mereka melepaskan diri, dan saling memandang, cinta kasih memenuhi mereka. Manik sehijau padang rumput bertemu hitam kehampaan yang murni. Raja Para Ksatria dan pemilik Mata Mistik. Dua orang asing, yang kemudian menjadi kenalan, dan yang pada akhirnya saling memendam perasaan ini.

Layaknya sepasang raja dan ratu di malam pernikahan royal mereka. Meskipun, keesokan hari sang raja akan berangkat perang dan mungkin takkan kembali. Pernikahan dan cinta yang sesaat.

Mereka sadar, hanya itulah kesempatan mereka untuk saling menyatakan rasa yang tidak mereka mengerti. Mereka memiliki tanggungjawab di tempat dan waktu yang sangat berbeda. Dunia mereka berbeda... sehingga, dengan berat hati mereka harus menanggalkan perasaan menyenangkan ini.

"Sampai bertemu lagi... Shiki Ryougi."

"Ya, sampai bertemu lagi, Arturia Pendragon."

Kalimat perpisahan itu terucap dengan penuh harapan, sebuah harapan akan pertemuan kembali. Mengabaikan tanggungjawab masing-masing dan lari, berdua saja melawan dunia... ahh, pemikiran egois itu terlintas di benak mereka. Impian yang sangat indah, tapi itu takkan terjadi.

Karena sebuah mimpi akan berakhir ketika sang pemimpi terbangun.

Jadi, mereka mengakhiri ini. Bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan ke pintu keluar kafe, bersama-sama mendorongnya sampai terbuka.

Pemandangan apa yang akan mereka lihat setelah keluar dari Ahnenerbe?

Fuyuki dengan jembatan merahnya yang agung, atau Mifune dengan nuansa spiritualnya?

Kehidupan kedua Raja Para Ksatria, atau kehidupan kedua seorang pembunuh yang hampa?

Masa depan tanpa melihat masa lalu, masa kini yang terlepas dari beban kehidupan yang lampau. Masa depan yang tidak pasti, bahkan Insting _Servant_ dan Mata Mistik tidak bisa memprediksinya.

Tapi, hidup tidak akan menarik jika bisa diprediksi, bukan?

...

September 2004.

_Di dalam tidur abadinya, [ ] tersenyum penuh harapan._

* * *

**A/N**

Berawal dari fanart luar biasa cantik, yang menunjukkan kedua penguasa TYPE-MOON ini berbaring bersama... based ufotable!

Ya. Kalau Saber adalah Raja, maka Shiki Ratunya. Mereka berdua menguasai polling karakter TYPE-MOON pada 2012, dan kurasa popularitas mereka masih sangat kuat di fandom. Saber masih punya kontrak serial UBW dan movie HF, sedangkan Shiki baru saja menyelesaikan film terakhirnya, Mirai Fukuin.


End file.
